Of Loyalties
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Loyalties change. People change. Zero and Kanon and the aftermath.


**Author's Notes**: This fic really isn't anything spectacular. I was feeling a little burnt out with writing and wanted to at least get _something_ done... and along came on the kink meme a request for rare pairings. Well, Zerozaku/Kanon is a secret crack pairing of mine, so I wrote this little drabble in something like twenty minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>+ Of Loyalties +<strong>

**A Zero/Kanon drabble.**

* * *

><p>The curtains are drawn when Kanon steps in.<p>

This doesn't surprise him. They always are, no matter how often he steps into Zero's private chambers. They're drawn, but just far apart enough for stray slithers of bleary street light to bleed through the cracks. The light diffuses the darkness inside the room enough to reveal the majestic shadow of the figure sitting in the room's midst.

"You called for me, sir?" Kanon's lips quirk up into a feline curve.

"You know very well I haven't," Zero says, a low grumble to equal parts desperate and resigned.

Kanon's smile doesn't waver. He steps closer to Zero, and then closer still, until they're close enough for him to hear his breathing, see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"True. That doesn't mean you shouldn't call upon me for favors more often." Kanon leans in. "I'm your advisory now." His hands fall to Zero's shoulders, and he draws his finger tips up and down in a slow caress. "You can come to me for any assistance you might require." His voice drops even lower, passing the line to the realm of intimacy. "Whether it's in political matters, or -"

Kanon has expected Zero to react the way he does, so he doesn't flinch when his wrists are grabbed, and torn away from Zero's shoulders. He doesn't flinch, and he isn't hurt, even when Zero growls, low and dark, "Don't start this again."

On the contrary, it's that little resistance he cherishes, what he finds most thrilling. Where would be the fun if there was none of it?

(And, of course, there's the fact that Zero just fucks him harder the more he hates himself for doing it).

Kanon raises a mock-insulted eyebrow. "Is this the proper way to treat your loyal advisor, do you think?"

"Nothing about you is loyal."

Ah, that again. Kanon chuckles a little, and his body eases. He lowers it, until his knees hit the floor, until he's there on his knees in a display of false submission. Loyalty - how Zero loves that word.

"Loyalties change. People change." Kanon's voice lowers to something smooth and dark, and he looks up at Zero from beneath hooded eyelids. Pinning him with that same look of implicit offer that he used to look at the Prince with - before he fell out of honor, and lost everything that had once attracted Kanon to him, before he'd been left with only a graceless and powerless vestige of the man he used to be.

Zero snorts, and looks away. Like he always does, like he did that first time Kanon came into his chambers. "You're not loyal to anything or anyone."

"Harsh words." Kanon leans forward. His hands find Zero's hips, and massage there, lightly. He looks up again, and shakes a strand of hair out of his face, and he knows, he just knows, he just knows, that his eyes right now are spinning, twining; placing the string around Zero's head and yanking him forward, toward him and the things he can offer.

Kanon tilts his head. "And they're not true, my Lord."

Kanon might not be loyal to people, or to the swirls of concepts in the collective minds of people often conceptualized as 'justice' or 'morals.' But he is loyal to one thing and one thing only.

His hands wander down to Zero's thighs, and then swerve inward, reaching up higher -

Zero pushes him away, and pain sparks in Kanon's shoulder, and then in his elbows and hands.

The rug beneath him feels soft and inviting, though he knows it will leave burns on his knees later. He shakes some hair out of his eyes, gaze traveling back to Zero.

Zero's chest heaves. His fingers tighten around the arm rests of his chair.

And then, Kanon raises one leg, and lets it trail up and down the other; the heel of his foot skimming over his knee cap, and then back down over the slope of his shin. He's pretty sure that the smile he's giving Zero now has long since passed the line of seductive and has moved into something much more sinister.

And then, he says it, the one thing that he knows will end this game. He says it with a deep voice perched high above the abyss of mockery, with his eyes glinting.

Zero really _is_ wrong after all. Kanon is loyal to one thing, and that thing is_ power_.

The blow is much too easy to administer, sometimes.

"I'll wear a wig and let you call me him."


End file.
